Lambe Valorfaire
Lambe Valorfaire is a young blood elf paladin of the Argent Crusade. Biography Early life The Second War Before the Second War, Lambe’s father was one of the few high elven paladins of the Light. The two of them traveled widely, often living within human settlements. She knows little of her mother, but her father was a bright sun in her life, sharing his passion for service in the name of the Light with her. He instilled strong morals into his daughter and versed her in the Three Virtues, which he had taken as his own philosophy. It was his wish that she become a priestess of the Holy Light and carry the teachings of the Church to her own people in Quel’thalas. Unfortunately, her father met his end during the Second War, in the skirmishes along the border of the Eversong forests. Grief stricken, the young Lambe was taken in by her father’s two brothers, both of whom were prominent magisters within Quel’thalas. The schism with the Alliance after the Second War left Lambe cloistered in the city with her uncles, with no connection to the Church that she had loved and all dreams of entering the clergy shattered. The religion and philosophy of the people the Quel’dorei had deemed as traitors did not interest Lambe’s uncles, and they begged her to cease her attempts to speak to them or others about it. They didn’t wish to bring any suspicion of treason on themselves or their household. Lambe respected this and kept her desires locked within her heart. The Scourge She lived a normal existence within her uncles’ city apartments, grateful for their kindness to her. Dully, Lambe carried on her existence, wondering if she’d always feel empty. However, the coming of the Scourge changed all that. Like the majority of the high elves, Lambe’s uncles were killed when Arthas and his army arrived in Quel’thalas. She managed to hide at her uncles’ bidding, secreting herself inside an armoire that her uncles then turned flush to the wall, locking her inside. For four days after the ruining of the city she was trapped. She survived only by discovering a small flask of fruit wine one of her uncles had left in the pocket of a brocade coat. Looters discovered her. Though they pillaged the remnants of her home, they had some remorse for her, and let her leave unmolested. She gathered with the rest of the survivors. They, in time, rebuilt part of the city under Kael’thas Sunstrider. She too became a Sin’dorei. She too felt the effects as they starved without the energy of the Sunwell. Now displaced, Lambe was put into service for the new city. She built, she cooked, she labored, and she began to learn of an elite order of Sin’dorei called Blood Knights. They piqued her interest and she felt a familiarity in their abilities. She presented herself to the order, carrying her father’s name with her. As the daughter of a paladin, they had high hopes for Lambe, but she proved to be unable to perform satisfactorily in any way, shape, or form beyond her martial training. She could not connect with their power or their ideals and did not progress beyond an initiate. She was ultimately removed from the training and sent back to public service. Lambe became desolate, desperate to know the Light the way her father had and take up his work. She volunteered herself to the Farstriders, armed with her newfound combat skills. On the fringes of the forests, she discovered herself. Unlocking her heart, she found the courage to speak of her beliefs. She spoke of the Light to whoever would listen. Many didn’t, or did so only to humor her. But day-by-day, Lambe felt a sense of well being develop and soon after, the Light touched her and made her its instrument. Paladin in Training Today, Lambe does her very best to follow in her father’s footsteps. It is a long, slow road for her as she has no teacher, only the memory of the man who taught her as a child. She roams the lands of Azeroth, doing what she can to aid and albeit those in need. The Three Virtues are a strict code for Lambe, and she recites them at night. She wants nothing more than to be a ‘true’ paladin, and struggles to apply her morals in a shifting and dangerous world. She is wary of Blood Knights but has come to be more open with them since the abduction of M’uru and Lady Liadrin’s pledge to the Order to the Sha’tar. She will speak of the Light to any who would listen, but finds that it is a subject that not many wish to listen to. However, she will freely offer herself up as a conduit for the Light’s work in any circumstance. Physical appearance Lambe looks very young and inexperienced, and exudes a warm sweetness and compassion. Though she carries a sword and is proficient with it, she doesn’t walk with the authority or power of someone who has been at it for a long time. She is fresh faced and extremely pale with a lithe frame. In any other way, she is relatively physically unremarkable. She is set apart, however, by the code she lives under that can seem foreign to other Sin’dorei. She eschews wealth and lives in poverty. She has simple tastes. She is rarely seen in any finery and prefers to wear her armor. The only fine thing she seems to own is a large signet ring that is strung around her neck on a simple silver chain. It was the only thing she was able to retrieve from the wreckage of her uncles’ house after the invasion of the Scourge. Personality and traits Lambe has very strong convictions and ideals, but often struggles with how to reconcile them against her ignorance of their basis. She tries to think in black and white terms, but she recognizes the shades of gray everyone lives in. Lambe continually struggles to bridge that gap. Her dream is to join High Lord Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade. Lambe is extremely zealous to do her part and join in righteous battle, but her youth and her lack of military expertise or even a battle scar make her seem foolish and naïve to veterans. This young paladin is very warm, friendly, and always willing to help. She is curious about people and often quizzes anyone who stops to speak to her. She is non judgmental and extremely compassionate, which gets her into trouble, as she often is forced to choose between her morality and her empathy. Notes and references Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde_Paladin Category:Characters Category:2010